The present disclosure relates to rating applications, and more specifically, to calculating a rating for an application based on a determined emotional state of a user and on usage information regarding the application.
Conventional methods for rating applications can be inaccurate for many reasons. Typically users must actively make a decision to submit a rating, and therefore many users do not submit a rating. Additionally, all user-submitted ratings are typically weighted equally to create an aggregate rating for the application, regardless of the user's usage of the application. For example, a rating from one user that only used the application once is conventionally weighted equally to a rating from another user that extensively used the application.